The Eternal Fire
by mondotitties
Summary: Castiel gets himself in a bigger mess than he can handle. Will Dean help, or only drag himself through the muck? Eventual Destiel/OC, Gradual buildup to slash in later chapters. Includes impreg, Dean in Danger, Castiel's first time and much more.
1. Introduction

As the sun set, a sense of peace spread. The birds in the trees stopped singing, and the wind no longer blew the leaves across the grass. Amidst all the pain and suffering in the world, the city of Boston had a rare moment where there was none.  
-1 week prior-

Thea Finch was a young woman, college aged. She had waist length light-brown hair and eyes so dark you couldn't see her pupils. Her skin was fair, not pasty, but bright and clear. She wasn't a thin girl, but had womanly curves in her breasts and hips. Thea looked older for her 20 years, often mistaken for professors on days she decided to dress up.

Today was an ordinary Tuesday. She was coming back from her 5pm class when she started to feel a little warm. Thinking it was her jacket, she unzipped the fleece and slung it over her arm. The young woman had begun to feel better until she started to cross the street; she suddenly felt on fire and dropped to the asphalt.

"Thea Finch? Can you hear me?"

An old man was speaking to her, wearing a white coat.

white coat. "Fuck," she thought. "I'm in the hospital."

She nodded as strongly as she could, slipping away again as the doctor spoke.

"You passed out yin the middle of a street and hit your head pretty hard; you came in with a 106 fever, we've tried ice baths, Tylenol, Advil, everything. Nothing will bring it down..."

Sam and Dean Winchester hadn't had a case in two weeks. The stuffy motel room they had been staying at in upstate New York was starting to feel like a prison. Thinking something must be happening somewhere, Sam called Garth, the awkward hunter-turned-werewolf that occasionally gave them leads.

"Hey Garth, it's me, you got anything for us?" Garth seemed frantic as he started spouting off instances of malevolent spirits and wendigos that he thought he saw. Sam sighed. Lately Garth had become so paranoid that the only things he had to offer were paranoia and bad jokes.

"Sam, there's something else. There's this girl, in Boston, she's had a fever for a week. But it's not just any fever, she's got one high enough to kill her and nothing brings it down. Other than the temp, everything else is fine. Her brain is working, her body is in relatively good health. The doctors are stumped. I think it's-"

"Garth. Stop. How is this our kind of thing?" Sam thought it was a simple virus they hadn't caught yet. He was starting to think he should hand up, when he perked up at something Garth was saying.

"Woah, Garth, what did you just say?" Sam's heart started racing. Could it be true?  
"The Second Coming of Christ. Well, maybe not the second ever, but the second we'll know of. There's some obscure text that didn't make the cut for the bible, it talks of a woman burning with passion. That might not seem like much but listen, "She who burns with passion will be saved, her fruit shall be plucked from the tree of Sin and delivered unto her people." The fruit is a baby, the tree of sin, that means the girl has sinned a lot. The passion could be Christ's passion"

Sam was speechless. It was crazy, a conspiracy theory more than folklore, but what if it were true? With the lack of work around, it might just be worth checking out.

"Alright, thanks Garth, we'll check it out. " Garth started to say something else, but he was cut off when Sam hung up.

Sam laid back and stared at the cracked ceiling. He really didn't know what to say to Dean. Dean was never one to listen to crackpot stories about this kind of stuff.

The door to the small room slammed open, and an exuberant Dean passed through.

"C'mon Sammy, Let's go out. I'm  
tired of being holed up in here all damn day waiting for the world to end again."  
He sauntered over to the bed where Sam lay still, and slowly realized something was up with his brother.

"Sammy, what's up? you look like you've seen a ghost."

Sam cleared his throat. There was a small pause.  
"Garth found us something. He..he thinks he's found the next virgin Mary. Well not really- this one's a whore." He swallowed hard.

"Damnit," Sam thought. "That came out fifty shades of fucked up."

Dean took a second to absorb what he had just heard. A smile crept to his lips as he saw the humor in the situation.

"Right Sammy, we're going to find a whore that's gonna give us Jesus Christ again. Real Fuckin' plausible."

He flopped onto the bed next to Sam and glanced over at him, expecting a smile; but meeting a concerned gaze. Dean's heart missed a beat. Surely he couldn't have been...serious?

"You're... you're not kidding are you."

Sam's face relaxed as he shook his head.  
"We have to go now. Boston. Her name is Thea Finch and she's had a fatal fever for a week."

In the next room over, Castiel sat listening to the brothers talk. As soon as her name was mentioned, he vanished.


	2. Castiel gets schooled

Sam and Dean had arrived at the Hospital were Thea had been staying. They posed as her concerned out-of-state cousins, wishing to check on her position. The nurse stopped them on the way into the room, a frantic look on her face.

"You don't want to go in there. I'm sorry- we don't know what happened- The whole floor is locked with security and... No one saw anything, she just..."

Sam pushed pass the woman and his heart dropped. The bed, still warm, was empty. Her cell phone and few other belongings were still on the bedside table. Sam leant over the table, arms shaking. He was too late, someone had taken her. His mind immediately went to the worst scenario- Crowley. He could use the woman to get whatever he wanted, and then use the child...

"Sam, SAM. It's ok. we'll find her, it's alright, she couldn't have gone far."

Dean really wasn't sure, there was nothing he could do to convince Sam that it would be ok. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Fuck," he thought. "This ain't gonna be easy."

-  
Thea and Castiel appeared in an empty white room. Cas glanced around, confused and panicked.  
"What is this place, how did you bring me here? What are you?"  
He grasped her arms and started to shake, when something strange started to fill him. His eyes darkened, and at the back of his head he knew. It was her passion, it was infecting him. Controlling him.

Thea felt the heat spread to her belly, and she blushed. Whatever this sickness was, it was making her want this.. angel. She wanted nothing more than to strip him down and..

A white bed appeared in the center of the room, and Castiel threw Thea upon it. His shirt and trench coat ripped open as his wings filled the room. Cas gasped, he had not had his wings come out for centuries. He snapped his fingers and Thea was bare. Cas looked into her eyes and was started by what he saw- need. Hunger. Lust. He didn't want this- he didn't even know her. He surely didn't want to lose his vessel virginity to a whore he was supposed to protect.

Cas snapped his pants away and looked down. He vaguely knew what to do, but this was all new to him. He sunk into Thea, groaning at the sudden pleasure. His wings were vibrating and thrashing around. Cas was totally unable to control himself. He had never felt something so wonderful. His eyes began to glow with his true grace starting to show. He thrusted in to the hilt  
as he spilled his seed- the room disappeared, and they were back in the hotel room, fully clothed.  
When Thea and Cas appeared, Sam and Dean drew their guns and shouted  
"What fuck is this?! Cas- is that you? where have you been? where did you take her?!"

questions started firing before Cas or Thea could answer. Thea sat down on the bed, shaking with confusion. She had just fucked a damn angel, and a week ago she didn't even know they existed.

Cas blushed beet red. His hands shook as he looked into Sam and Dean's eyes.

"I... I didn't know. I was supposed to protect her.. I have to go. I have sinned too greatly this time."

He was about to vanish when Thea cried out.  
"Please don't go. When you... when we did what we did the burning stopped. I don't want it to start again."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, then at Cas. There was an awkward tension in the air as the brothers put the pieces together.

Dean lost it. He started laughing so hard tears were building in his eyes. He wiped them with his sleeve and let out an amused sigh.

"So. what you're saying is Cas just lost his virginity to Jesus's new mom."

Sam's face went pale. Dean didn't see what he did. Garth had said the women would carry God's child...but didn't an angel come to Mary too? There was a possibility that..

Cas cleared his throat. With a slight tremor, he said, "I may have just impregnated her."

Cas was unsure of what this all meant. Did he ruin the entire plan for Jesus to return? What would he say to the other angels when he took Thea to heaven and they saw his grace inside her, growing? He shuffled his feet as the two brothers looked at him in disbelief. Cas had spoken about sex before, but he never so much as touched a woman intimately before today.

Thea started to stammer. "I...I didn't do it on purpose, it just... just... happened. It made the burning stop."

Sam was in shock. He, a hunter, was standing in the same room as the mother of Christ himself, and his shiny eyed dad. Sam excused himself and sat in a chair in the hall. Running his fingers through his hair, he closed his eyes and tried not to think of all the things that could go wrong.

"Cas, what do we do? She's not safe all alone." Dean paced the small room. He knew if they turned Thea free, someone or something would try to take advantage of the situation.

Castiel was becoming more nervous by the minute. Heaven would not take this lightly. He couldn't take Thea to heaven and expect it to be one big family reunion. The spirit of Christ had been lost since... well, since the day he "rose to heaven". Cas smirked at how many times the bible got it wrong. Christ never made it to heaven, he dissipated before he got there.

"Dean, I can't take her. They'll lock her up and throw away the key for nine months, take Christ away, and banish her to hell for her sins."

Thea looked down at her feet, suddenly very self conscious. Of course he knows, she thought. He's an angel. They probably have some special radar for sinners.

Cas looked straight at Dean, his eyes becoming serious.

"I hate to ask this of you but we will have to watch over her ourselves."

Dean knew it would come to this, and he didn't really mind too much. This poor girl, barely keeping it together, was holding the secret to salvation. She was terrified. He looked her over once more, saddened by the state she was in. Her face and hands were pale, and she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

"C'mon, get your stuff together. We'll drop by your house for some things and then we're off to South Dakota."


	3. The first day's drive

The four began the long drive to their friend Bobby's house. Thea had initially resisted coming with them, citing reasons like finishing her education, being missed, and several more. She finally broke after twenty minutes of refusal. Dean scooped her up bridal style and carried her out of the hospital, still wearing the speckled gown. He felt something strange while holding her, an odd tingling sensation any place their skin touched.

"I wonder what she looks like naked." Dean thought. He was attracted to girls with meat on their bones, not those stick-thin model types that had nothing to grab at. He shook his head as he noticed Thea had fallen asleep. "Fuck me. She's like a damn cat."

Sam thought it was very odd that Dean was treating Thea so... intimately. He'd never seen him carry a girl that way, let alone one he had only met that day.

"Dean, I'm sure we could find a wheelchair". Sam reasoned. Granted, there'd be no place for it In the Impala, but they could just ditch it in the parking lot.

"Ain't got time." Dean replied, motioning to two strangers standing at the reception desk. They were holding knives behind their backs, and asking about Thea.

Sam ran towards the emergency exit, shouting, "I'll pull up the car!" Castiel disappeared, apparently too chicken to face the demons as a new dad. Dean picked up the pace, suddenly aware of how heavy the young woman felt. He kicked open the exit and threw Thea into the waiting backseat. She jerked awake, shouting profanities at the two men. Dean jumped in next to her and pulled the door closed as the car jumped forward, accelerating quickly as the demons exited the building after them.

Thea burst into tears. "I didn't ask for any of this. I don't want to be a mom, I don't even believe in God!" Her cheeks were wet with tears. Castiel appeared in the front seat and she wailed again.

"Unfortunately it seems you may be wrong about the God thing." Castiel stated. He looked distressed, as if he was very tired and unable to sleep. He laid his head on the seat, sighing deeply as he closed his eyes.

"Cas, what the hell, are you ok?" Dean was worried, He usually didn't see the angel in this state unless something big was happening.

"I don't know Dean. Something inside me doesn't feel right. It's like I'm bursting with tension." Cas looked at Thea with needy eyes, and was met with a smoldering look.

"Alright man, just take it easy."  
Dean should have taken his own advice. He was becoming more and more tense being close to Thea. Her thin hospital gown did next to nothing to cover her breasts, which were clearly visible through the fabric. The gown just barely covered the essentials, leaving little to the imagination. Dean found his jeans becoming tight as he stared at her, the way her thighs curved..

"Stop it." Thea caught him ogling her. She felt very uncomfortable being this close to three strange men, barely clothed. She felt even more disgraced when she noticed her own body reacting to the virile man sitting next to her. The heat started up again, causing her to let out a groan. She broke out in a sweat and slumped over onto Dean's lap, losing consciousness.

"Thea, hey, are you ok?!" Dean shook her, gaining no response. Sam glanced back and made the split second decision to skip her house and turn into a gas station instead. He stopped the car.

"Dean she needs water. She can't last this drive with breaks every four hours like we can. " He got out of the car and walked into the convenience store, Leaving Dean and Cas with Thea.

Sam walked into the gas n' go, running his fingers through his hair. He had no idea what to do.

"Do I just get regular water? sparkling? flavored?" he thought. Normally he wouldn't worry so much about something seemingly insignificant, but he felt like he had to do everything he could to make this woman comfortable. He stared at the dozens of types of bottled water, and settled for a 24pack  
of generic spring water and a 6pack of protein shakes. While he was walking towards the cash register, he noticed some chemical ice packs, so he picked up a few of those as well.

After he paid the pimpled teen for the drinks, he started to leave. He stopped, when he saw Dean in the car through the window.

Back in the car, Dean had Thea's body cradled, stroking her face. His own face was wet with tears as he whispered words to her, barely audible to Cas.

"Baby girl I'm sorry about all this. You didn't ask for this, you poor thing. I don't know what to do, you seem like you're in so much pain..."

Sam was surprised, if not startled. His brother rarely showed emotions like these towards women, and never to ones he didn't spend a lot of time with. He shook his head, opening the door and stepping out.

Dean jerked upright and looked away. He didn't want Sam to see him acting like his heart was made of pudding. He didn't know why this girl affected him like she did; he didn't even know her and yet there he was, talking to her like a lifetime lover.

Sam opened the door to the impala and tossed the water into Castiel's lap, causing him to complain loudly.  
"Can't you put this in the trunk? it's heavy. I might be an angel but I don't like having to heal my privates every five minutes."

Sam smiled as he patted the angel's back.

"Suck it up." he said, his voice dripping with false cheerfulness and sarcasm. The trunk was full, and Castiel knew it. There was enough space for the protein shakes if they moved some gear around, but there was no way a case of water would fit in there.

Castiel opened the pack of water and held up a bottle, reading the label with an intense look on his face.

"Dean I do not understand, water falls from the sky does it not? Why would one feel the need to encase it in plastic and claim it has "vitamins and minerals." Why would you want that? the bottle says water, not calcium."

Dean chuckled. Of course the angel had some semblance of a point, but he wasn't seeing the whole picture.  
"We'll you see, humans like water to taste like something and we like carrying it around."

Cas made a sound of acknowledgement. "I see." he said, still reading the label. He opened the bottle slowly, jerking when the cap broke away from the plastic ring. He swished the bottle, staring at the liquid inside as if it would do something different.

Sam was watching Cas out of the corner of his eye; amused by the angel's constant questioning of the world around him. Every day he had more and more to ask, and after all the time he'd already spent on earth, he still had a lot to learn.

Cas took a sip of the water, making a face as he twisted the cap back on.

"I do not see why you all drink this so often. There are much tastier beverages to partake in."

Cas rested his head on the side of the car. He was beginning to feel weary; which worried him. He did not usually get tired unless he was very badly injured.

In the back seat of the impala, Dean had started to doze off. Thea was still slumped over on his lap, her face lined with worry and pain. The two would sleep like this for a few hours before anything disturbed them.

By now, they were into Pennsylvania. Sam had begun to feel tired, and Castiel had been resting his eyes in silence for at least fifty miles. The clock on the dash read 11:42, and Sam decided to exit the highway and try to find a motel for them to crash at. The group had a fresh set of credit cards burned for the road trip. They drove a few miles down the road before pulling into "The Green Roof".

Dean opened his eyes and noticed they had stopped moving. He jolted up, waking Thea in the process. She started crying lightly, remembering where she was and why. Dean crawled out from under her, straightening his clothes before scooping her up bridal style, not even asking permission. Thea closed her eyes, the fever overpowering her. She felt weak; beaten down. The poor girl seemed to be fading quickly...

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4- The first night

CH 4- the first night.

Dean walked slowly to the front desk of the motel, carrying Thea. Sam had gone ahead to get a room, and Dean wanted to meet him when he came out so he didn't look like he was waiting for Sam to come back over. Sam came out of the Lobby with a confused look on his face.

"What kind of motel doesn't have double rooms? Or, at least enough so that there ARE some." Sam said loudly, half shouting. He took two keys out of his pocket. Looking at Dean, he decided that it was in Thea's best interests that Dean be the one that watch over her tonight. Of course, Castiel would be around, but they couldn't leave Thea in a room without another human.

"I'll let you into your room so you can put Thea to bed. You'll probably have to crash on the floor; we can't leave her alone. I did ask that they put a cot in your room, but those are generally made for kids-"

Dean interrupted him by motioning to the room. He was exhausted; any flat surface would be just fine. Thea had started making these noises- almost like whimpering- in her sleep, her face scrunched up with pain.

Sam opened the door the the room and let the pair in. It was your generic motel room, a small desk with a chair, a queen sized mattress, and a small TV. Sam spotted a mini fridge in the corner, and was relieved.

"At least they'll have ice," he thought. With Thea's high temperature they needed to bring her as much comfort as possible.

Dean stepped to the bed and gently laid Thea on top of the duvet. With her fever, she wouldn't want to be underneath any blankets. Dean looked at Thea, then at the big cozy looking bed, and then at Sam. He nodded, giving Sam the hint that he was alright and Sam could go. Dean waited for his brother to close and lock the door.

"I'll be damned if I'm going to sleep on the floor when this chick takes up a third of the bed." he muttered to himself. Why worry? he thought. She was so out of it, there was no chance in hell she'd even wake up, let alone remember or care. Dean sat on the shabby chair and leaned over to untie his laces. His fingers slipped a few times, shaking from exhaustion. The man couldn't remember the last time he felt this tired.

Dean took of his boots and his socks, followed by his jacket. He paused.

"How much is appropriate?" he thought. How many layers of clothing could be take off before crossing the line? "Well," he reasoned, "If I take off just her shoes I can stay in my jeans." He nodded to himself, satisfied with the compromise he had forced onto the girl. Dean was not one to sleep in clothes, but he didn't want Thea to wake up and accuse him of something.

He walked over to Thea and slipped off her canvas shoes. She had on pink socks with red hearts. Dean smirked. He found it amusing that every woman he'd ever met had this weird obsession with teeny tiny socks covered in colorful designs. He pulled off the socks, delighted to see that Thea's toenails were painted.

Dean didn't have a foot fetish, per se, but he was aroused when women took care of themselves in small ways such as getting pedicures. Her toenails were a light pink, barely different than the natural color. Dean found himself admiring the shape of her legs, which were still bare. They had never stopped by her apartment or a store or anything, so Thea was wearing the thin hospital gown. He couldn't control himself, it was if something was controlling him! He trailed his fingers up her calf, onto her thigh. He squeezed lightly, licking his lips. Her thighs were firm but generous; there was actually something to grab onto. His hand reached the hem of the gown and his heart started racing. "Can I get away with this?" he thought. He thought about what she would do if she woke up, or found out somehow... and he didn't care.

Dean lifted the hem of the gown, pulling it towards her stomach. His breath caught in his chest at what he saw.

Her upper thighs were covered in deep scars. Old and new, it was obvious this girl had some serious issues. Dean was quickly distracted from this fact from what lay right next... She was wearing black lacy panties. They were high cut, but showed off plenty. He found himself growing uncomfortable, his cock straining in his jeans. Dean had completely lost his sense- he unzipped his jeans, threw them across the room, and laid next to Thea. His entire body was tingling with anticipation, but he forced himself to turn away from the sleeping girl. His eyes grew heavy, and he drifted off to sleep.

It was not forty-five minutes later that Thea woke from her slumber. She opened her eyes slowly, unsure of what she would find around her. She sighed heavily when she realized when she was just in a motel room. She glanced over, and her heart skipped a beat.

The man, Dean, was laying next to her, wearing nothing but boxers. Normally this would cause her much distress- but she found herself intrigued rather than horrified.

Thea reached towards him, hand shaking slightly. She traced a finger over all of the scars on Dean's back. His body was like a map, covered in various marks of different ages and depths. His shoulders were tight and firm. She found herself inching closer to him so she could reach more.

The fever was starting up again, and Thea groaned with discomfort. She was so tired of feeling unwell. She continued to trace on Dean's skin, heart beating faster and more erratically every second. She stopped for a second- When she touched him, the fever didn't feel so bad.

Dean was still fast asleep. Thea was not touching him firmly enough to awaken him, yet his body reacted. He rolled his shoulders, arching his back. He let out a small groan.

Thea pulled back, unsure of whether or not she had disturbed him. She knew she was taking a huge risk; this man was responsible for her safety. If she made things more complicated than they needed to be, he could abandon her altogether. Most men she had intimate relationships with ended up packing their shit and running as fast as they could. Her heart pounded; her mind raced. She hadn't felt like this in years. Her whole body was tingling with arousal, begging for something more than stolen touches in the middle of the night. She reached out again, trailing her fingers from the top of Dean's spine, slowly moving lower.

Dean's boxers were blue and white plaid. Nothing special, but Thea didn't care anyway. She wanted so badly to slip her finger under the waistband and pull them off. She stopped her wandering hand right in the swell of Dean's back, lingering for a few seconds before wrapping her arm around his hips and shifting closer to him. She pressed her face against his back and relished in the sensation. When she was pressed to him like this, she didn't feel the fever anymore. It was like she was never sick in the first place.

In the other room, Castiel was pacing. He didn't sleep, but tonight he couldn't even relax. His wings were aching. He hadn't let them out in weeks because of a lack of privacy. If someone saw his wings that wasn't meant to; their eyes could be burned at the sight of them. Cas glanced over at Sam, who had fallen asleep within minutes of laying on the sub-par motel mattress. Deciding that he looked like not even an earthquake could wake him, he walked to the middle of the room and closed his eyes. His wings shot out and filled the room. Castiel moaned with relief; an angel holding in his wings was the equivalent to a woman wearing heels all

day.

Cas's wings were beautiful; an inky black color with hints of purple, green, and blue throughout, making them appear iridescent. His feathers were long and full. A few shed to the floor as he shook them. It had been a very long time since he was able to fully groom himself. It was difficult without a helper; his wings had to bend in some pretty uncomfortable positions in order for his vessel's hands to be able to reach the very tips. Castiel sighed. None of his brothers in heaven would be willing to help him, not after all the bullshit he put them through. He would just have to wait until he was comfortable showing his wings to one of the Winchesters.

-A few hours later-

Dean shifted his weight in the bed. "Wow," he thought. "These motel mattress are better than I thought." He felt warm, comforted, and safe. His arms stretched out, and then he stopped. Thea was holding on

to him, pressed up against him wearing that thin little hospital gown... Hands shaking, he touched her arms. She had a pretty tight grip on him; she obviously didn't want him going anywhere. Dean's heart was beating hard and fast in his chest. He didn't know what to do, this half naked chick was all up in his business and his body was reacting, fast. He could feel his cock grow hard, tenting his boxers. Dean tried his best not to think of her-

But she was right there. Her soft breasts pressed up against his back, arms dangerously low on his hips. Thea was still fast asleep, but it wouldn't be long before she woke. Dean couldn't risk tipping her off to his affections- "Lust," he thought. "That's a much better word for this." He was completely unwilling to admit that he had more than sexual feelings for this woman he barely knew. You might call it infatuation- Dean hadn't stopped thinking about her since they met.

Dean's hands ghosted over her hands, which were half clasped. He laid his left hand onto hers, and reached down to hold his cock with his right. He let out a sigh of frustration and started to stroke himself gently. He knew there was a chance Thea could wake and catch him in the act, but he didn't give a shit. He WANTED her to catch him, wanted her to use her hands instead, maybe even her mouth...

Dean moaned quietly as he gripped his cock tighter. His eyes were shut, and he was thinking of all the dirty and depraved things he could do to Thea...regardless of her consent. "I mean, come on." he thought. "This whole time she hasn't even mentioned getting some more modest clothes; she just lays her head on my fucking lap wearing a paper thin gown?" His cock was leaking precum, begging for more attention. Dean took his left hand and cradled his balls while he jacked off. His breathing was becoming more and more labored, his thoughts turning naughtier. He wondered what tricks this chick had up her sleeve. Would she swallow? Did she like anal? Would she let him tie her down?

Dean could feel his belly tightening with arousal and tension. He moaned one last time, and stopped stroking. He couldn't do it; he couldn't bring himself to cum on this girl's pretty hands while she slept behind him. He dropped his hands to his side, furrowing his eyebrows and gritting his teeth. Dean didn't know when he'd have a free moment to himself to release this tension, but he knew it had to wait. He laid still for a few moments before allowing himself to fall into sleep again. After all, it was the middle of the night.

-Author's note- If anyone has any specific situations they would like to see in the story please comment or message me, I'd be more than willing to try and work it into the plot.


End file.
